


The Abyss of Galar

by SapphireShine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gun Violence, Hop is still Sonia's assistant, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Language, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Mercenaries, Pokemon and Human Fusion, Post-Canon, Victor is Raihan's disciple, black market, gloria is champion, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: It's been three years since Gloria became Champion, it's been four months since her twin, Victor, went missing. Now some of Piers' old friends come to visit, only to inform them that something dark is afoot, and that Victor might be a victim of it. Every place has its dark side, it's sinful underbelly. What does the depths of Galar's Abyss hide? And what did it do to her brother?Ever since those three came, Marnie had the feeling that something isn’t right with her brother. He was close to them, treated them like family. She feels safe with them too, but she can tell they’re hiding something. Something happened in the past to Piers and his friends, but what did? Why did Piers and his friend separate? And why are they so desperate to keep her and everyone else in the dark?
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Abyss of Galar

Chapter 1: Square One 

Gloria traveled with Marnie, Raihan, and Hop back to Spikemoth. She invited them to preview one of Piers' new songs. Gloria finally had a break from all the Champion work and appreciated the idea. The others also came along since they had a few breaks now. When the group arrived at the gym stage Piers usually hung out, they saw him talking with a group of three people. Two of them looked around his age, and the other around their age. 

"Bro? Who're they?" Marnie asked as she broke the conversation. Piers looked surprised while one of them raised an eyebrow. One with black hair, a left neon green eye with a medical eyepatch covering his right. He was dressed in a black, and dark purple outfit with normal pants and heavy duty black combat boots. 

"Don't mind us, we're just some old aquaintances. We haven't seen Piers for a while and we were in town, so we figured we'd stop by. My name's Torikku." The eyepatched boy said, he gestured to the others. One with purple hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and green poison themed shirt with dark pants and a pair of purple roller blades. The last one had stark white hair that seemed to shimmer, their eyes were also blue, but a light pastel blue compared to the other’s deep royal. They wore a black hooded jacket over a dark red shirt and brown pants, like Torikku, they also wore combat boots. They also looked extremely pale like Piers. 

"That's my little sister, Koi, and that's our closest friend, Shiro. We knew Piers a long time ago, but times changed and so did our paths." Torikku said nonchalantly as he rested his hands behind his head. 

“Oh! So you must be Marnie am I right?” Koi asked as she skated over to the group, Shiro remained where they were, looking around them with a stoic face. Their white hair stood out like a sore thumb among the dark streets of Spikemuth. Koi looked over the girl who blushed at bit, Koi smirked a little before turning to Piers. 

“She looks a lot like you, I see your friends are here too. Finally some normal people my age.” Koi giggled as she looked at Gloria and Hop. Torikku sighed. 

“Well, it was nice speaking with you again. The three of us have places to go.” Torikku said with a chuckle as he fist bumped Piers, who had a small smile on his face. However, the air turned still, all three of them froze, Torikku glared at the area around them. 

“Get Down!” Torikku suddenly shoved Piers to the ground as a figure shot like a bullet from one of the darker areas, they were coated in a team yell garb but were surprised as Piers was pulled under them. Torikku spun around and swung his leg, hitting the attacker in his stomach, something flew out of their hands and it skid across the ground. The attacker got back up and pulled out a gun, and fired. 

The loud bang of the gun echoed throughout the town, making it seem oddly cold. The attacker shook as the smoking barrel of the gun was quickly knocked out of his hands by Torikku. Who quickly grabbed the gun and kept it out of the man's reach. 

“Straight to the point, start talking.” Torikku said, the others took their focus off of Torikku to look at Shiro, who moved at inhuman speed, they were standing near Piers, where Torikku was originally, their fist grasping something tightly, smoke slithered from their palms as they opened their hand and a bullet fell to the ground, their stoic look not changing. 

“Monster…..” the attacker breathed as it shook, still looking at Shiro. Torikku glared before moving the gun to point at the attacker's head. 

“I said, start talking.” Torikku said, Koi picked up the item the attacker dropped earlier. It was a syringe filled with an odd pinkish liquid. The attacker growled, before raising his hands. 

“I was hired to shove that pink stuff into the dark gym leader. That is all, I know nothing else.” the man growled, Torikku glanced at Marnie and the others, who seemed to just be shell-shocked at the moment. 

“I’ll ask you questions later.” Torikku said, before punching the man in the gut hard enough to make him keel over and then deliver a swift blow to the back of his neck to knock him out. 

“Shiro, find us some ropes, Piers is there a place where we can talk, privately?” Torikku asked, Piers’ gaze turned concerned, and even a little scared, he nodded as Koi handed him the syringe. Shiro wordlessly left to look for rope. 

“You all must be confused and concerned, I’ll explain things, and Gloria was it? We may have information regarding your brother.” Torikku said, Gloria tensed up, her eyes hardened. 

“Then let's talk.” 

Later………..

Shiro had come back with rope and Torikku tied up their unknown attacker, the group met inside Piers’ basement to talk about the events. 

“So, to start from the beginning, we’re here on a case regarding the disappearances of trainers. Before you ask, we are not working with anyone. Everything we’re dealing with is ours alone. No police, no authorities, no mercenary ring, it’s just the three of us. Based on everything we have gathered so far, the trainers are being taken to an unknown location. They’re taken on their knowledge of pokemon, their bonds, and the types of pokemon they have. They were always taken alive. We've been tracking them for a while. And the last bit of information leads us to here, to the center of Galar.” Torikku explained, Shiro was the next to speak up, their voice neutral. 

"If you are wondering why we are not cooperating with anyone or anything else, it’s because the group responsible for these disappearances are so elusive, most of the world doesn’t know they exist. Everyone taken by them are simply marked off as missing, and then presumed dead. You are aware that the most recent victim is Victor Clover. Who went missing approximately four months and six days ago, that was when he was last spotted. We believe the group we are chasing is the one responsible for his disappearance. There are no other active crime rings in Galar’s underground besides the occasional pokemon smuggling. Not to mention, like our attacker just now, mercenaries hired by these scientists can hide in plain sight, become just about anyone. It's hard to narrow down who to trust. ” Shiro explained, Gloria spoke up first. 

“Why Victor? Sure his knowledge of pokemon and gear smithing was that of a prodigy, his relationship with his pokemon were close. But, Hop and I are the ones with Zacian and Zamazenta, I have Eternatus. Victor trained his pokemon well, but they are still normal pokemon, why would anyone want to take him away?” Gloria asked, her voice breaking little by little. She knows her brother isn’t weak, but still, if these bad guys wanted something, why take him, and not the legendary pokemon she and Hop held? 

“Because they do not want pokemon. They want trainers, specifically trainers, and it involves this crap.” Koi spoke up, holding up the syringe of liquid their attacker tried to shove into Piers. 

“We already made contact with some allies in Alola and Hoenn, this experimental drug is dangerous, however we don’t know if they decided to switch up the formula or not. It’s made to give humans the powers of pokemon, or more accurately to fuse or turn humans into pokemon. The trainers they target always have some vast knowledge on pokemon, or have some kind of bond that interests this group.” Koi explained, she gestured to Shiro, who pulled out a tablet and projected holographic images in front of them, showing different figures with stats. 

“We have records of the targets taken before. Back in Hoenn, Kabu’s nephew Ruby, and his ally Zinnia were targeted and captured briefly, luckily we helped rescue them before anything bad happened. Based on what we found, they were targeted due to the relationship they had with the legendary dragon Rayquaza, and their extensive knowledge on pokemon and the megastones.” Shiro clicked something on their tablet to pull up holograms of three more figures. 

“Next, they went to Alola, their targets are trainers, Sun, Moon, and Gladion. This was mainly for the relationships and bonds they had with their pokemon, Sun fused his aura with that of the Sun Incarnation, Moon with the Moon Incarnation, and Gladion due to his handling of the synthetic pokemon Type: Null. Moon was also taken due to her vast knowledge of medicines and poisons.” Shiro pressed a few buttons on the tablet. 

“That isn’t including the other trainers that were taken from those regions as well before rescue. We have theories believing they briefly worked alongside the scientist Colres back in Unova, however that information for now is useless to us. Now in Galar, the one that had a special interest is Victor Clover. We sadly do not have much information on why they want him specifically, or even to find them, but we did find clues on who they are targeting next.” Shiro said, they flashed up more images, showing Piers, Kabu, and Gloria.

“Piers, Kabu, and you Gloria are most likely their next targets. Today just confirmed one of the targets is Piers. I don’t know why they would want Kabu, but it may have some relation to the events he was in during his time in Hoenn. Gloria is no doubt considering your bonds with Zamazenta and Eternatus. However, they seem to have gotten bolder. Trying to attack when so many of us were present.” Shiro said, they put away the tablet into their bag and nodded to Torikku. 

“With all that in mind, I suggest the rest of you just stay alert. We’ll handle getting Victor back and try to protect you guys, what you need to worry about is your safety. Just leave this to us.” Torikku said, Piers was the first one to get annoyed and speak up, which honestly was a bit of a surprise to everyone. He walked up to Torikku, with an annoyed look and also concern. 

“Are you seriously planning on taking on this mission by yourselves? How do you know you can do it even?” Piers asked, Torikku smiled at Piers reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry Piers, we’ve been through thick and thin since we split paths. You became a powerful gym leader even without dynamaxing, we trained and grew on our own. You just focus on protecting yourself and your sister. We’ll take this guy for questioning, and deliver him to the police when we need to.” Torikku nodded to Koi, who sighed before taking the syringe and a test tube. She ejected some of the liquid into the tube, capped it and handed it to Hop. She then took a needle cap and covered the syringe’s needle. 

“Hop was it? Take this to Professor Sonia or Magnolia to analyze it, we’re going to need all the information we can get. Piers, I think the rest should stay with you, just in case.” Koi said as she handed the three-quarter full syringe to Piers, who gripped it before pocketing it. 

“Shiro, Koi, see these guys back to their homes, if it’s not too much trouble. There’s something I’d like to discuss with Piers privately.” Torikku said, Raihan, despite being oddly silent during the whole ordeal and conversation spoke up as well. 

“We can handle ourselves! We ain’t weak, besides, what do you need to discuss with Piers that we won’t understand?” Raihan asked, Piers was a good friend and rival to him, even if the latter never saw it that way. Torikku glared at the dragon trainer before sighing. 

“I know you aren’t weak, but neither are the people we’re fighting, you saw what happened, these people are willing to kill you. I know Piers a long time ago, there’s something I want to talk about with him privately as a chat between close friends. I understand you two must be close, but there are some things that shouldn’t be known to everyone.” Torikku explained, Piers sighed as well as he looked at Raihan. 

“Things will be fine, just follow them home. We can talk more tomorrow.” Piers said, Raihan wanted to protest, but something kept him from doing so. He sighed in defeat before following the others. Marnie stayed behind as she glanced at her brother and Torikku. 

“Go clean yourself up a bit Marnie, I won’t be long.” Piers said, she took a breath before leaving for the showers. 

“I really was hoping we’d actually have time to visit without dealing with this shit.” Torikku cursed under his breath a little once everyone was out of range. 

“Now then, have you had any oddities grow?” Torikku asked Piers as he took off his eyepatch, revealing one yellow, reptilian, animalistic eye, practically glowing in the dim light. Piers sighed again as he looked at his friend. 

“I am lucky to say I haven’t however I doubt that will last for long.” Piers said as he felt the syringe in his pocket. Even with what happened, they do know the power these vials can contain, just as long as their minds don’t break due to it. Torikku chuckled. 

"Maybe, you might be a lucky dud for all we know." Torikku sighed, as replaced his eyepatch. Piers looked at him. 

"Why are you insisting on taking this on alone? I know Koi and Shiro are strong, some of the strongest in that hellhole besides yourself. Still, you're trying take down this whole group with just the three of you. I know you're only using your "allies" as a means to gather information and take out mercs in the other regions. Yet you're going after the core with just you three. You've probably grown stronger, but why work alone on this? This could be a suicide mission, especially if "they" managed to grow as well." Piers said, Torikku sighed and crossed his arms. A solemn smile on his face. 

"I know you're worried Piers, the three of us just have a score we need to settle. We cannot rely that anyone else can deal with them. They will continue their crimes in the shadows of myth. After all, we both know, heck a good amount of Galar knows since the Rose event, that some people are just hella good actors. I cannot allow them to continue their acts, that is something I will take care of personally."

Meanwhile, Gloria walked silently with Koi and Hop as they made route to Sonia’s lab. Her thoughts still swirling confused, Koi told her talking about it in the open was a little too dangerous. The feeling Koi and her group posed in regards to Victor’s disappearance worried her greatly, she just hopes, hopes and prays that Victor is alright. That they do manage to save him in time like they did for Kabu’s nephew. She just hopes, because right now, that’s all she can do. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom. Much like some other stories, this is a concept that is bouncing around my head an refuses to leave me alone. Let me guys know what you think and if you'd be interested in this story. See you guys in the next chapter, maybe ;)


End file.
